Embrace The Storm
by rcf1989
Summary: Major Crimes' new case is connected with a case from 1973, and no one but the one and only Captain Raydor has the answers for both cases, including who will be the last victim if they can't catch the killer in time.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 37 years ago. A whole family wipped out, except for one of them, who escaped such fate as she was away. She was barely 21 years old when it happened, and everything was said to be her fault, the killer claimed it all to be her fault. Of course, she knew it wasn't her fault, that damn perverted whoever had a vendetta against her for who knows what reason and she payed it the worse possible way: losing every loved one she had.

Over the years, the case had been investigated over and over but in the end, all evidence and files about it had been placed together in a few boxes and left as a cold case. If only they had known where the girl was... Or even who she was as her name was never given, it was never released to the press, not even a photograph to clue them in. Absolutely nothing, it was as if the young woman had vanished.

Little did they know said woman was still alive, let alone she was one of the most feared in LA as with just a complaint you'd be in trouble, or even what her job was. All she lost, made her who she is and all she'll ever be. And she was going to follow her plan, even if it was the last thing she'd ever do in her life.

She vowed to keep her word to the killer, to track and hunt them down, destroy them and everything close and dear to their heart, make them wish they'd never crossed her wrong and be dead when she wouldn't be even half done with her task. However, she was very sure she wouldn't kill whoever did that to her, as for taking their lives she believed they wouldn't suffer enough, suffer like she did for 37 years and she wanted them to pay.

On this day, the day it all happened 37 years ago, she got a call from her office and what she was told made her feel both scared and excited. The cold case was no longer cold, there's been a new murder in town and strangely, the bullets in the new case and the one from 37 years ago matched. And that only could mean one thing: the killer was in town and maybe after her, once more.

Not thinking it twice, she got ready for her day faster than usual and arrived quite soon to the office. However, she changed her routine as she first went over to get all the boxes of the cold case and then made her way up to the Major Crimes Division. It was shocking to see her carrying the three white boxes as no one in the division knew yet about the connection between both cases, let alone her involvement in the first one. And truth be told, nobody in said division expected her to be there.

Ignoring their looks, she looked for one person only and she found her in the place she expected said person to be, so taking a deep breath and making sure she was holding all the boxes properly, she made her way to the office. Considering it was close to impossible for her to knock on the door, she pushed it open with her shoulder and walked in, ignoring the stares she was still getting and placed the three white boxes on the desk.

She was very aware she could get yelled at for what she had done but at the moment she didn't care. She wanted to work in this case, no matter what she'd have to do for it.

"May I ask what are you doing here, Captain? And why did you bring those boxes with you?"

Turning around to face her supperior officer, the Captain sighed as she knew she wasn't welcomed.

"I'm here for two reasons, Chief." She said and stepped closer to the Chief's desk. "The first, I know you got a new case and I am very interested on it. Second? Said case is involed in a cold case from 1973, and so that is why I brought the boxes with me."

"And why are you interested in my case?"

Rolling her eyes, the Captain answered. "Because it may be the key to close that other case. I've been trying to close that other one for years and maybe, this time is when I can finally get done with it."

Sitting down in her chair, the blonde motioned the Captain to sit down as well so they could talk about the older case more calmly.

"So, you're telling me you're the person who knows the most about that case from 1973?" Brenda asked.

Sitting down, and clasping her hands together in her lap, Sharon nodded. "Yes, I'm the only one who knows the complete story about it, even more than the officers who were in charge of the investigation."

"Somehow, I find that a bit unbelievable."

"Chief, please, believe me. I know everything about it except... Except why it happened and who is behind it. I need to know the answers to both questions and also to the new one: why is the killer back after 37 years."

"I have to admit that's a good question, but why are you so involved with it? What made you take over that case if it has nothing to do with Internal Affairs?" Brenda asked.

"I took over it before I got into IA and ever since it's been with me. And I... I can't tell you why I'm involved with it yet, Chief."

"Why not?" Brenda was getting exasperated already.

"Because if I tell you all I know right now, you won't let me be part of the investigation." Sharon said, calmly, yet knowing every word she spoke was true.

"I don't think it's possible, we're in different divisions and this case has nothing to with FID or IA." Brenda said, as the least she needed was Captain Raydor in her division causing havoc.

"It may have nothing to do with them, but sooner or later you're going to need me here, Brenda." The brunette said, using the Chief's given name knowing it will make her listen to her carefully. "In time, I will tell you all I know about the cold case and why it is related to the new one or why am I so involved with it. But if you need a reason to let me be part of this, I'll give it to you."

"I'm all ears, Captain."

"I know who the final target will be. This killer wants to finish what was started 37 years ago and he or she won't stop until it's done." Sharon explained, holding her hands tighter as she could feel them shaking.

Brenda's eyes widened. "Tell me who it is, Captain."

"I can't let you know yet. I'm sorry but I can't tell you yet, I will if you let me be part of this. I'll follow your orders just like if I was someone else in your team. If you tell me to go home because I'm worn out, I'll do it. If you ask me to interrogate a suspect, I'll do it. Anything, your word is my command for as long as I'm part of this and if and when I am, I'll be telling you all you need to know."

"You're aware this will stir up trouble, aren't you?"

"As much as your team will try to make it impossible for me to do anything, I'm used to it."

"And what about FID? What are you going to do? You lead that division." Brenda said.

"I can just talk with the Superintendent to name a temporal replacement while I work in this case." Sharon said and stood up, slowly walking towards the door.

"Alright, you're in for this case only." Brenda said and stood as well, noticing how Shaon's hands shook. "Sharon? Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

"I just... Didn't have a good sleep last night, that's all."

"You don't sound really sure about that." Brenda walked toward the brunette and stood close to her. "I know we're not really friends but... We're trying, you can tell me what's bothering you."

Letting out a loud sigh, green met brown. "Right now, for as long as we're working on both cases, nobody should know or well nobody can know we're friendly."

"What? What are you talking about?" Brenda was confused.

"If we both want to solve this, nobody can see us being nice or affectionate or any kind of friendly display for the other."

"Why? Are you afraid the team will be even harsher on you?"

"No! It's not that, I don't care about it actually. It has to do with the case and the killer and the final victim." Sharon said, knowing she wasn't helping Brenda at all.

"This doesn't make sense at all."

"It does to me." She said and walked closer to the door. "Remember when I told you why I joined the police and became an AI officer?"

"Yes, yes I do remember, quite touching." Brenda said, a soft smile gracing her face.

"I wasn't completely honest with you back then. There's another reason why I joined the police."

"Well, then, what is it?"

Taking a firm grasp on the door's handle, Sharon looked down and took a deep breath, hoping it would make her stop shaking. She slowly opened the door and turned to look back at the blond to whisper a word before walking out of her office.

"Revenge."


	2. Chapter 2

It only took a few seconds for the blonde to rush out of her office and follow the Captain. Did she hear the right word? Revenge? Sure, Captain Raydor was known for her ways and no one really liked her, just for being on Internal Affairs she got the automatic 'I don't trust you' vibe, but her temper and behaviour made it worse even if she always got her job done, even if she never actually let her feelings cloud her judgement throughout an investigation. But that word, it couldn't be, sure, the brunette could be many things and hold a grudge for a long time, but Brenda had never pictured her as a revengeful woman.

It seemed as if Sharon could hear her thoughts and so she walked faster, but was stopped as she felt a hand in her arm pulling her back, almost making her trip.

"You didn't say what I think you said, did you?" Asked Brenda.

"Well that depends on what you think I said, Chief."

"Revenge."

"Yes, that's exactly what I said." Sharon said in a low tone, as the Major Crimes' squad had its full attention in both women.

"Why did you say that?"

"Because! I said I'll tell you everything in it's right time. I need you to trust me on this, otherwise more people will die and it won't stop until this murderer completes their task. So either way, getting him or her caught or not, will end up in revenge. Revenge on their part to finish what they started, or revenge on my part to finish this after such a long time. The only difference is who will serve the cold dish first." The brunette explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Brenda said and finally released Sharon's arm as she turned her attention to her team. "Gentlemen, Captain Raydor will join us for this investigation. Our current murder is linked to a cold case from 1973, and here our _beloved_ Captain knows that case better than anyone and she, very graciously, has offered her help and be one of us for as long as this investigation endures." Brenda explained, and she noticed how the faces, namely Flynn and Provenza's changed into annoyment. "I expect you all to be able to work as usual. We're all here to catch a murderer, not undergoing an AI investigation. And, due to rank, Captain Raydor will now be my second in command, so do as she says and if anyone has a complaint you know where to find me."

"I'm your WHAT?" Asked Sharon, surprised by that revelation, just as she heard Provenza growl about it as that was his position.

"You're now part of this team, Captain, and you're the higher ranking officer below me. Therefore, it's only fair for you to fill that spot for as long as you're with us."

"Okay... Thank you, I guess." The brunette was still confused and shocked at the same time, as that was something she didn't see coming, at all.

After giving sometime to the squad to digest the news, and deciding which desk would be Sharon's for as long as she was part of the team, Sergeant Gabriel answered the phone, informing him of a very interesting situation.

"Chief?" He called, after hanging up the phone.

"Yes, detective?" Brenda said, leaving Sharon in mid sentence, something that didn't make the brunette happy.

"There's a problem we really need to work out, right now." He said, trying to remain calm.

"And what is that problem?" Sharon asked now.

"We have to evacuate, immediately."

"What?" Both women asked.

"We've been informed there's a bomb in the building, and we don't have much time left to get out." Chief Pope said, making everyone almost jump from their seats as no one saw him coming.

"How much time do we have?" Brenda asked.

"Five minutes."

"What? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Brenda was pissed.

"Because we're trying to evacuate the building as fast yet calmly so there won't be a crisis." Will explained.

"Well, you have your orders gentlemen." Brenda said to her team and they all nodded and stood up.

"No, you do not." Sharon said, in her usual authorative tone.

"Excuse me?" Brenda's tone was an octave higher as she looked at the Captain. "As far as I know I am the boss here, I give the orders."

"And that's true, but if you want to solve both cases you better listen to me. If we leave now, everything we have will be gone."

"What are you talking about?"

"In the other case, the day after the first murder? A bomb was set up at the police station. All proof and information they had about the case was lost as well as a huge part of the building was damaged, three officers died in the explotion." Sharon explained.

"So you're saying we get all we have and then we evacuate?" Brenda asked.

"Yes, otherwise we'll never catch whoever's behind this." She said and then looked at Will. "The call was about 10 minutes ago, right?" As he nodded she looked back at Brenda. "That means we have 15 minutes before it really explodes and lose all we have if we don't take it with us."

"Alright. Due to the new information regarding the modus operandi of our murderer, take any proof or file or valuable information of this case with you and leave the building." Brenda said to her team and by the time she was going to look back at Sharon, she was gone. "Where is she?" She asked out loud and looked around.

Sharon was in Brenda's office, trying to collect her thoughts. The story was repeating all over again and she was hoping she was right about those 15 mintutes, as if not more people than expected were going to die and it would be her fault. As if knowing what was going to happen or the final possible target wasn't suspicious enough, if the bomb timing backtracked, then everyone would think she was the one behind it. By the time she was approaching the table with the three white boxes, her hands were shaking almost making her shake completely. Reaching for one of the boxes, she held it up tightly, trying to control her nerves that way yet it didn't help when Brenda and Fritz walked in.

"No time for chit-chat, though it's nice to see you, Agent Howard." The always diplomatic Sharon said, at least that side of her was still working as it should. "If each of you could take a box, it would be perfect. Then we can leave."

Giving a questioning look to his wife and getting a nod back, Fritz walked along with Brenda and each of them took a box, not to mention Brenda was also carrying her black bag, the bag Sharon hated and would set on fire if she ever had the chance.

Making their way out of the Major Crimes Division, they did not only hear voices, loud voices, but also footsteps. That could only mean one thing and Sharon was the quickest to react, placing her box on top of the one Fritz was carrying as she reached for her gun; usually, she wouldn't carry it around but this was the time she made the exception.

"Sharon, what are you..." Brenda was asking before she observed Sharon raising her hand to make her stop.

"You two, lead the way. I'll stay behind in case something happens. And we better do this quickly, now we have less than ten minutes before we blow up." She explained. "And we have to take the stairs." She added, as she rushed them that way.

They were quiet and quick, but not enough as they got caught and so it lead into a fire exchange, the three of them were alright, maybe a bit shaky, though that couldn't be said for the masked man Sharon shot. The bullet hit a shoulder and they didn't bother to check how he was, time was running out. Making their way lower into the building they found more masked men and women, four in total, and that lead into more crossfire. One of the bullets reached Sharon's arm but she didn't care as she fired back and she was lucky her aiming was that good, as she reached all the targets, none of them deadly injures though as she wasn't trying to kill anyone. By the time they reached the lobby, the bomb disposal expert team was walking into the building and two of them rushed Brenda, Fritz and Sharon out, gathering them with the rest of Major Crimes as well as Commander Taylor and Chief Pope.

Sharon was still gun in had by the time she had a paramedic tending her wound, Brenda keeping her company as Fritz was in charge of the white boxes.

"Do you know who they are?" Brenda asked.

"Do I look like I know who they are?" Sharon asked, annoyed, at the stupid question. "If I did, we wouldn't have a case, neither would I have a bullet wound nor probably get an investigation by my own division just because I was trying to keep you and Fritz alive, as much as all the evidence safe."

"You didn't kill anybody and you have witnesses, and yet you said you wanted revenge."

"I never said I want revenge, I said it was the other reason I'm an officer and that whoever... Wins this, will get the final revenge. I'm not here to kill people, I'm here to make justice and protect people and that's exactly what I did, and so why I didn't aim to any deadly part in their bodies. Shoulders and knees, enough to make them go down to the ground and give us time to run."

A few minutes later they were done, Sharon's arm was cleaned, stitched and bandged, so she was free to walk away. By the time the brunette and the blonde were back to their original spot, their group had increased as all of Sharon's FID officers were with Major Crimes, and them all were impressed as Fritz had explained what happened, almost painting the Captain as the hero of the day and she just shrugged it off saying she was just doing her job. However, there wasn't much time for chit-chat as they all heard a explotion and when they looked up, Sharon was the first to gasp, louder than she wished.

"NO! That's... That's my office! I just finished making it look like I wanted last week!" She whined, and then sighed, as it was clear the main blast was located there but it had affected the rest of the FID floor as well as a huge part of Internal Affairs in general, and all the offices above and below that floor.

Laying a supporting hand over her shoulder, Brenda spoke. "Don't worry about your office, it could've been worse. You could've died."

"The Chief's right, have you been there and we'd seen you fly up high in little pieces." Flynn said, which earned him a glare from Brenda, Sharon, Taylor and Pope. "Oh c'mon, I'm only trying to light up the mood here."

"Someone would think they're after you, Captain." Taylor said, ignoring the rest of Flynn's comment.

"They _are_ after me. That wasn't a warning, that was a plan. Killing as many as possible with the officer in charge of the cold case." She said and everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. Sighing, she continued talking. "Every officer in charge or simply investigating the case from 1973 is dead. The first one died at the blast after the first murder, with other two officers. Later on, every other detective in charge of the case died a few weeks after being asigned to it. Some considered it like a cursed case."

"Captain Raydor, how long have you been working on this case?" Will asked.

"More than I'm afraid to admit. However, I always kept it secret, until now. That's how I've managed to live this long investigating that case. Now, I am their main target and they'll stop at nothing to kill me." She said and looked up to what was left of her office.

"Actually, _I _am the lead officer in this case." Brenda said.

"You're not. You're the lead officer in the current one, not the one from 1973. But you will if they get rid off me." Sharon then looked at Brenda. "Now, I can promise I'll take with me as many as I can if and when they try to kill me again. No more little rule books, it is time to let the blood run."

The way those words were spoken made everyone look at the Captain in a new way. Clearly, something had changed in so little time, or so they all thought as they've never seen her that way before. No more protocol, no more rules, now it is time to take the matter into her own hands and depend on a sort of survival instinct: either you kill or get killed to survive. As old as time and as basic as breathing but sometimes desperate situations required desperate meassures, and clearly, this was one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/U. So thanks everyone for the nice reviews! I was going to update __I'm So High_ tonight as well but I'm tired and I couldn't finish the new chapter - and I know, about time I update that one.- Also, bonus points for those of you who guess the references to another tv show in this chapter.

* * *

_31st July, 1973_

_It was supposed to be a beautiful day in New York. Not a cloud in the sky, the sun shinning and the warm breeze seemed to make it all better. It was the perfect day for a wedding, her best friend's wedding, and she was the maid of honor. They had been friends for a long time so it wasn't a surprise for anyone, as when they were kids they agreed they'd fill the maid of honor position for each other, and now, as both were 21 one of them was fullfilling that promise._

_However, she was not only celebrating that as her long time boyfriend finally proposed and she said yes. Not wanting to ruin her best friend's wedding, they agreed on keeping it a secret for a few days._

_Hadn't it been a wedding and all the attention would've been on her. She was a vission in crimson, her dress was fitting but not too tight so she could move freely, Her creamy skin seemed to glow and her dark red hair was up in an Italian bun, a few lose strands framing her face and so giving her that adoring look her now fiancé loved. And she hadn't been so happy in her life. _

_Katherine, as that was her name, was having the time of her life so now she really couldn't wait to get married and become Mrs. Daniel Anderson. Thankfully, the wedding was going to be held that year, and being the romantic she was she wanted it to be in winter, sure not traditional but she loved snow so what was better than getting married, in a white dress and wearing not only a beautiful dress but also a cloak, in winter and in a snowy day? For Katherine, that was the perfect wedding and Daniel was going to give her everything she wanted._

_The celebration continued, yet at some point Katherine and Daniel left the floor as they wanted to talk and spend some time alone. However, it didn't last for long as just five minutes after they were in the balcony, as they went a floor above the party as it was held at the hotel's basement as it had the biggest room of all, a masked man called their names and so they turned around, still all smiles yet they froze as the man fired his gun, twice, and the bullets hit Daniel: one in the head and the other right into his heart. As he fell down, Katherine knelt down beside him, ignoring the fact the man had runaway already and they were alone. A few minutes later, half the guests, and also her best friend, were outside surronding her and Daniel's dead body. He died almost instantly, as Katherine tried, desperately, to help him, to keep him alive but it was impossible. By the time the police, paramedics and even the coroner arrived Katherine Laura Adams was no longer the cheerful girl everyone knew. She was numb and filled with rage, anger running through her veins just like the most mortal poison as her blood and skin turned cold, cold like the alabaster her skin had always been compared with as it was as white as that mineral. Her soft facial features were now hard, hiding every emotion behind those green eyes, always warm and filled with joy and now cold and distant, as in that moment she felt as if with Daniel gone her whole life was gone. She was alive but as a shadow of what she once was, she was living as she was still breathing and her heart still beating but she was no longer there, she was dead inside. As he took his last breath, she took hers along with him._

_This day would remain as a dark stain within her soul, like the darnest blood stain in a wooden floor, never willing to be removed and when it seemed to be gone you had been wrong as it had always been there all along. A date she'd never forget, the beginning and end of her perfect love story. It started with blood. It shall end with blood._

Sharon had been forced to go home. She did promise to Brenda she'd follow any order she'd given her and after the bombing panick was over, that was the order for the stubborn Captain: go home and rest. And so she did as she was told; she did not want to admit it but she knew all eyes were on her, for good or bad, and it was proven to be true when she parked her car in the driveway and spotted a black van across the street. Not thinking it twice, she took her purse before stepping out of her car, locked it and walked towards the van. Knocking on the back door, she waited a few seconds until it opened.

"Well, well, why am I not surprised?" She said, a smirk on her face already.

"Nice to see you again, Captain." Fritz said.

"The Chief wanted us to keep an eye after what's happened today." Buzz said, from the back in the van while he was checking his laptop.

"So, it is safe to assume you've wired my house?"

"Just a few small cameras in strategic locations, but none of them compromising your privacity." Explained Buzz and then moved to grab a little box and threw it over to Sharon. "There's a small com inside. Actually, an ear piece. You'll be able to hear us and whenever you talk we'll hear you as well, for as long as you're wearing it."

Sharon looked at the small black box and blinked a few times. "Eh alright. I'll let you know if I need anything." She said and then closed the door.

As she made her way back to her house, she carefully opened the box, took the com and placed it in her right ear.

"Can you hear me?" She asked, almost whispering, as she was afraid they were pranking her.

"Loud and clear, Captain. Alright, maybe not that loud but we can hear you." Fritz said.

Now sure it was working, Sharon relax and finally walked into her house. Removing her high heels, as they've been killing her feet ever since her little hero stunt, she made her way to the living room and sat on the couch. Looking around, she was surprised her cat didn't greet her already, yet what really caught her eye was the black envelope on the coffee table and her name was written in white: _Sharon Laura Raydor._

No one knew her middle name, except her family. It wasn't even on her file, as it was only represented as _L._ And nobody ever asked what did it stand for. But this? This was new, and scary at the same time. When she was about to reach for it, she pulled her hand back. What if her suspicion was right and they could use it as another proof? Not thinking it twice, she stood up and rushed to the bathroom, as there she kept a box of black latex gloves. Taking a pair and putting them on, she walked back to the living room and finally took the envelope. She opened it slowly, as if she had been waiting for something to come out of it and attack her.

"What's going on?" Fritz asked.

"You mean the mysterious black envelope with my name on it? Including my middle name, something no one, and I do mean no one, knows?" Sharon asked back.

As they were silent again, the brunette finally took the contents out of the envelope. A short letter, in black paper and written in white, a photograph and a white gold necklace, with a _K_ as pendant in white gold as well. Sharon had always been a pale woman, but in that moment? Well her usual skin tone could be considered as tanned if compared to her current, white as if she had seen a ghost. Her body was shaking and her legs failed her as she hit the ground. Her strengh left her body, she wasn't able to speak. She heard both Buzz and Fritz yell at her but she couldn't even whisper a word back.

The necklace and the photograph brought back memories she had tried to forget, but it was impossible, they were always there. Of course, said evidence would make sense to nobody but her, like usual in this case. As the front door was opened, she let it all fall to the carpet and when she was about to take it back, her body finally reacting, she froze again.

"Caprica." She whispered, as she fought to held the tears forming in her eyes right in place.

"Did she just say Caprica?" Buzz asked as he looked at Fritz.

"Yeah, does that tell you something?"

"Uh yeah... I just... Well... Nevermind."

Sharon ignored them as she reached below the coffee table for her white angora cat, Caprica. However, she was no longer white as she had cuts and her fluffiness was gone as the fresh blood damped it all. Slowly, Sharon took her in her arms and sat on the couch, holding her kitten carefully as in her green eyes, just like the brunette's, she could see the pain.

As the scene unfold, Fritz could only think of Brenda and how devasted she was when Kitty died. It was like going through it all over again but it was different at the same time. However, for Buzz it was different. First she found out the Captain had a bit of a nerd in her, something you couldn't guess with her _'I'm better than you' _attitude and probably she'd deny it. Second? She was human and could feel pain, loss and sorrow just like any other human being; actually that confirmed she was human and not some kind of robot with a humanize look. Again, something you couldn't really see with her attitude.

Recovering from the inital shock, Fritz walked around the coffee table and took all Sharon's hands let go of: the envelope, the note, the photograph and the necklace. He was wearing gloves as well so at least they'd have a chance to find fingerprints, even if they were partial. Fishing for his phone in his jacket, Fritz called Brenda and told her to stop doing whatever she was doing and join him and Buzz at the Captain's home. Of course, Brenda feared for the worse so she drove as fast as she could and even pulled rank to the officer who tried to stop her.

Rushing inside, as the door was still wide open, Brenda looked around for them and the scene she found was... Well, unexpected. Sharon was still holding her precious kitten, which still was alive but not for long. Buzz was checking the Captain's dvd collection because at the moment he had nothing better to do and Fritz was sitting on the other side of the couch.

As if feeling her presence, Sharon stood and motioned to Brenda to follow her to the kitchen, agonizing furball still in her arms.

"They found me." Sharon said, after she removed the earpiece, not wanting anyone else to know what was going on.

"Who found you?"

"Whoever's behind this! They've almost killed my cat... Left a black envelope in my living room... It even has my middle name on it and honestly, you only get to know that if you're from my family..." Sharon said, trying not to shutter because she was really nervous and scared.

"It also starts with _L_, right?" Brenda asked, as she once read the brunette's file.

"Laura." Sharon said, finally daring to look at Brenda's face and even held her gace. "That's my middle name."

"So does that mean we're family now?" The blonde said.

The comment made Sharon smile, even if sadly. "No, we're not... But knowing you, you wouldn't stop asking what does it stand for so better save time and a headache letting you know."

"I like to know the answers before I ask, so thank you!" Brenda knew that although some bickering was cheering up the woman her eyes laid upon, it was better to let it come to an end soon or they'll never stop.

"So I can't stay here... I mean I could but I'm afraid I'd look just like Caprica in the morning." Sharon said, looking back down to her previously white cat.

"Poor little thing, he didn't deserve to go through this." Brenda said, as she stepped closer to Sharon and gently, touched the kitten's head.

"Caprica's a she, not a he."

"Oh, sorry. I had the same problem with Kitty, always thinking it was a he when it was she."

"You named your cat Kitty?"

"She wasn't my cat... She just... Well decided to get into the house, move around and I'd just feed her."

"So she was your cat, even if by accident." Awkward silence. "I don't know where to go, I can't stay here tonight."

"Family?"

"Nobody. Only child, my mother died last year and I sold the house. Father died a few years ago. So no one I can stay with, maybe I should just go to a hotel."

"No. You need protection, you're staying with me and Fritz."

"Are you out of your mind? If they find me, and I stay with you both, they'll try to kill us all." Sharon said, now irritated.

"And what do you expect me to do, Sharon? Let you go to some hotel with no one to make sure you're alright so they can get rid off you at night? No. We're both cops and Fritz's a federal agent, so if they want to do something they'll really have to think about it."

"You know this could be worse than working together?" Sharon asked, eyebrow raised, just like usual.

"At least I have a glass of wine to relax."

"Make it two, I wouldn't mind one... But when Fritz's not arround, I don't want to be rude or insensitive with..."

"Oh, I drink in front of him, usually." Brenda said like if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You're aware you're temping him into drinking? Sure, it's good to have a normal life but it's like you're rubbing it in his face. And I'd be a guest so it wouldn't be the right thing to do."

"Who knew you could be so insightful." Brenda said and both smiled. Indeed, it was going to be a very long night.

Handing her cat to Brenda, Sharon made her way upstairs and packed a bag. It should've been small but she knew herself too well and by the time she was done she had a small suitcase filled, and it looked like it was about to explode with her belongings. While she was upstairs, Brenda talked with Fritz about the Captain spending the night and a few details about the case, which now had new evidence, the envelope and everything that was inside and Brenda was quite grateful both her husband and the Captain had used gloves to manipulate the new evidence. Placing it all in the right plastic sealed bags, they all drove first to the LAPD building, Sharon and Brenda shared the blonde's car, whereas Fritz was driving back with Buzz. After they left all the evidence, and updated both Major Crimes and FID, as now both squads were working together and them all were thinking for a name for that joint division, even if it was an unofficial one just for fun.

Afterwards, the Chief and Captain left once more, but this time to the vet. Caprica was still alive, clearly that cat was as stubborn as her owner, and left her there under the expert care of the doctor. Now, finally driving home, at least for Brenda, they were quiet but thankfully it wasn't an awkward silence. As they arrived, soon they made their way inside and Brenda told the brunette she'd stay in the guest room and where it was, so Sharon walked over there while Brenda made her way to the kitchen, took the bottle of wine she uncorked the previous night and poured two glasses. Making her way to the guest room, she found the Captain sitting on the edge of the bed and she looked... Sad? Worried? Confused... Caught? Or maybe, maybe was it shame? Brenda couldn't tell because when those watery green eyes looked up at her she felt her heart breaking into a million pieces, as she wondered how she could've been so cruel with a woman she barely knew and who hold so much pain. Clearly, it wasn't just going to be a long night for obvious reasons but also because it was time to put differences aside and make a new alliance.


	4. Chapter 4

Much to Fritz's dismay, Brenda and Sharon continued arguing in the car as he drove them home. Thankfully Brenda shut up after Sharon told her she had no idea about what was really going on and cooperate even if it meant a mutual annoyment at the end of the day.

As they arrived, Sharon groaned as she spot both cars close to the house.

"Seriously? Staying here and a couple of patrol cars?" Sharon asked as she stepped out of the car.

"It is for your safety, Sharon." Brenda said, after she stepped out as well.

"I don't need a babysitter." She said annoyed and walked towards the house.

Sighing, Brenda turned to say goodbye to Fritz as he was going back to the Captain's house, and then followed the stubborn woman; as they walked into the house, Brenda showed Sharon the guest room and the brunette just threw her bag on the mattress, her blazer afterwards and made her way to the kitchen. Brenda, of course, was puzzled and followed the brunette.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked.

"You told me to make myself home, didn't you?" Sharon asked, in a louder tone than usual as she had her head in the fridge.

"Well, yes, that's what I said but.."

"But what? If I were home, I'd be making dinner which is, exactly, what I intend to do."

"Oh." Silence. "So you can cook?"

"I'm a really good cook if I say so myself." Sharon said, grinning as she placed the ingredients on the counter. "Something tells me Fritz will be late tonight, and hungry, and I heard your stomach growl twice so I might as well make dinner for you both too."

Brenda was surprised. "I don't know what to say."

"How about thank you and if you or Fritz are alergic to anything?"

"Well, thank you for making dinner for us and no, we're not alergic to anything." Brenda smiled.

Smiling back, Sharon returned her attention to the fridge. After a few minutes, she had gathered all she needed: ham, bacon, mushrooms, meatballs, tomato sauce, olive oil, oregano, and the most important of them all, spaghetti.

Brenda observed the Captain, she was curious as to what the were going to have for dinner, but mostly why did she need all that food. However, she didn't dare to ask as Sharon was known for her bad tempter if provoked, and in that moment she was chopping mushrooms so Brenda thought it was better to let it go in case the brunette decided to give the knife a new use. After all, that woman could be anything but predictable.

As she couldn't take care of everything, Sharon asked Brenda to keep an eye on the boiling pasta and let her know whenever it was ready. So she had time to chop everything, she then added it all to a frying pan and used a spoonful of oil to fry it, as that amount was enough, for a few minutes. By the time she was done with that, Brenda told her the pasta was ready. After rinsing it, Sharon poured all the contents from the pan into the saucepan and mixed it with the spaghetti. Then she added the tomato sauce, which she would've made herself following a family recipe if she had the time, and finally a touch of oregano. She mixed it all together again as she asked Brenda to hand her a tray, coat it with olive oil so that nothing would get burn and preheat the oven. Brenda obliged, happy to help as somehow it made her feel like if she was back home helping her mother in the kitchen, except that this time she felt like she was helping her big sister, which was strange considering she could barely stand the woman next to her. As if reading her mind, Sharon looked at her and smiled, and as Brenda was done with the tray, the Captain placed the contents from the saucepan in the tray, just like if it was a layer. She only needed the final touch, so she took the emmental cheese she spotted earlier in the fridge and spread it all over the pasta like a top layer. And finally, the tray was placed in the oven. Fifteen minutes more and dinner would be ready.

Washing her hands, Sharon offered to set the table but Brenda didn't let her a she had made dinner. By the time Brenda was done, dinner was ready, so Sharon took the tray out of the oven, carefully trying not to get burnt, and carried to the table just as Fritz walked in.

"Fritz!" Brenda exclaimed, smiling as she was surprised to see her husband back home so soon. "What are you doing here?"

"There wasn't much I could really do while they search in the Captain's house..."

"What the hell are they looking for?" Sharon said, annoyed, from the kitchen.

"Any evidence."

Rolling her eyes, she walked back into the dinning room. "So it will be a mess by the time they're done. They better keep everything in place."

"You know it's for the best, Sharon." Brenda said and then noticed the package Fritz was holding. "What's that?"

"Uh, this?" He said and pointed at it, Brenda nodded. "Someone left it in Major Crimes for Sharon."

"What?" Both Captain and Chief asked.

"Don't worry, it's been examined and there's nothing dangerous." Fritz said and handed it to its rightful owner.

"Although I am curious about what's inside, I'll leave it for later. Dinner's just ready so we should eat it while it's still warm."

"You made dinner?" Fritz asked looking at Brenda.

"No, Sharon did."

"Are you sure she's not gonna poison us?"

"Hey, I heard that!" She exclaimed and threw a cushion at Fritz, hitting him in the head and made Brenda laugh, almost as much as she was doing. She dropped the package on the couch. "Anyway, I did not make dinner alone, Brenda helped me. And be honest... Do I have have such a terrible fame? Really?"

Brenda and Fritz looked at each other and then at Sharon, not knowing what to say.

"You're right, let's have diner." Brenda said, hoping they could avoid the argument.

And it worked, as Sharon raised her hands up in defeat and walked towards the table, served them all and waited for her hosts to taste their dinner. And they loved it, which made her happy even if she didn't show more than just a smirk as she finally joined them.

After dinner, Fritz cleaned up the table and did the washing up as well, while Brenda tried, in vain, to persuade Sharon to stay up with her and have a 'girl talk' after the long and chaotic day they've had. They've been shot at, Sharon had been the only shooter on their side while they left the building and part of the building itself had been blown up. If that wasn't enough, someone had been in Sharon's house, tortured her poor cat and left her messages, clues for the cold case. Crazy day indeed. Sadly, the brunette declined the invitation, gathered her package and made her way to her new room.

Almost an hour later, a knock on the door startled Breda and when she walked over to answer she knew it wasn't good news, it was late and it never meant good. As she opened the door, she found Chief Pope, Lieutenant Provenza and Sergeant Gabriel.

"Where's Captain Raydor?" Pope asked as he walked in, followed by Provenza and Gabriel.

"She is uh... In the guest room. Why you ask?" Brenda said.

"We need to speak with her. Now." Pope said, clearly angry.

"Fritz, could you..."

"Already on it." He said as he made his way to the guest room. He knocked on the door and waited. No answer. He knocked again, waited once more and still no answer. "Sharon? I'm coming in, alright?" He said, to give time to the brunette in case she was doing something. As he opened the door, he didn't get a good vibe but as the door was fully opened it wasn't good, at all. It was really bad. "Brenda!"

Shocked by her husband's shout out to her, and the alarmed tone in his voice, she rushed to his side, closely followed by the three men who showed up so late.

"Oh no." Brenda gasped, her hands soon covering her mouth.

The sight that greeted them all was the least they wanted to see. The once tidy room was now a complete mess. It was obvious there's been a fight, and someone was hurt as there was a trail of blood on the floor and carpet; also, a lamp seemed to have more blood and also some hairs.

"This isn't good. This is a..." Pope said and stopped.

"Disaster?" Provenza offered. "Chief..." He said and looked at Brenda. "This doesn't look good, at all, for Raydor."

"Really?" I didn't notice she's been kidnapped!" Brenda snapped.

"I didn't mean that."

"So? What did you mean, Lieutenant?"

"Chief." Gabriel said and paused. "Captain Raydor may not be who she claims or pretends to be."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N. I'm gonna start answering questions which shocked me a little because if you've been reading this fic and watch The Closer then you'll know 'Sharon' is Captain Sharon Raydor. Sure, they refer to her as Raydor or Captain Raydor on the show, or _'Oh, that woman!'_whenever she manages to annoy Brenda. Now is she alright? Oh I don't know... May be... May be not... Now, where's the fun if I tell you how she's doing? You'll have to keep reading to find out.

The fic is turning into something way darker than I really expected, but I really like this new twist/turn which only really happens when I'm having bad days and lately I have a lot. Also, let me say we'll get a new character and she is mine. She's the only one I claim here as my own, everyone else belongs to James Duff, TNT and Warner Bros.

* * *

_Every begining must have an end_

_Just like this war will get it's own soon_

_As the last of the Adams has been found_

_Blood shall be shed as with her death_

_The circle and hunting will be complete_

_Katherine Laura Adams must meet her fate_

Brenda had read that note over and over for the past half hour. She found it on the pillow in the guest room and it didn't make sense. Alright, it did, this woman, Katherine... Or Kate as Brenda found herself calling her since she read the note for the first time was in risk, she was going to be murdered if they didn't find her in time. But why was it in Sharon's room? But who was she anyway? Why...

"That's it!" Brenda exclaimed and everyone looked at her. "Kate... She's the last member of the Adams family, which must be the family from the cold case. She must be the one that got away."

"The one who got away?" Flynn asked.

"Yes. According to Shar... Captain Raydor, there was a survivor, a family member who had not been in the house at the time of the murders, that must be Kate. She's still alive after all these years."

"And Raydor was kidnapped because...?" Flynn asked, again.

"Every officer who has been in charge of this investigation has been murdered, too. That's why they took her. They have both Sharon and Kate. We have to find them, gentlemen, alive."

"How can you be so sure, Brenda?" Pope asked, across the room, as they were still at Brenda's and her team has gathered there as well.

"I just know. Don't ask me how or why, but I just do." She said and walked to another room.

Brenda was a trainwreck, she couldn't stay for more than five minutes in the same room so she was wandering around the house except for the guest room for two reasons. The first, her team was working there as well as FID, all working together to find Sharon and Kate. The second, she didn't want to think of what happened even if it was all over her mind. Little did they know they were looking for the same person, even if they were on the right track when Gabriel informed Brenda about Raydor not being who she claims to be, may be or may be not.

She wanted to be useful, but she couldn't, she was feeling too guilty to do anything. Sharon was supposed to be with her and Fritz, they'd make sure she'd be safe and yet in less than an hour out of their sight, Brenda's sight, she was gone. Sharon had been kidnapped and all Brenda could think was it was all her fault for leaving the Captain alone because, like she said, she was tired and wanted to have an early night.

As her phone beeped, Brenda snapped out of her thoughts and checked it. It was a text... From Sharon!

"What the...? This doesn't make sense!" Brenda exclaimed as she looked at the text.

"Something wrong, Chief?" Taylor asked, as he walked pass by her.

"Captain Raydor... She just texted me but..."

"Raydor contacted you?" Pope asked.

"Yes, she did but..."

"But what?"

"Gosh, stop interrupting me!" Brenda was getting annoyed. "I was saying, that she did contact me but I don't know what she's saying. It doesn't make sense, it just numbers."

"The woman lost her mind." Flynn said casually.

Brenda glared at him and then called out for Lieutenant Tao.

"Yes, Chief?"

"I don't know if there's something wrong with my phone but I just got this text from Captain Raydor." Brenda then handed him the phone."

Tao examed it for a few minutes, trying to figure out if there was something wrong with the phone or not. He then wrote the numbers down in a piece of paper.

"I think she may have tried to give us a clue." Tao said.

"How?" Brenda was confused. Like they all knew, their Chief and technology were not a good combination.

"Each number equals to a letter so we'll just need to decode it."

"How will we know we're right? Or what letters do we need?"

Tao smiled. "Each number has three letters, except numbers seven and nine as those have four. It's all a phone's keyboard."

"Oh, so we can find out what she said?"

"Yes, and I'll start working on it right away."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Brenda said as Tao handed her back her phone.

Looking again at the combination, Brenda was even more confused. Numbers? Letters? What the hell was going through Sharon's mind to send that? Was she in real danger? Sighing, she took a final look at the numbers...

_72682 666422 729267 46873_

"Why do you have to be so difficult..." Brenda whispered to herself. She couldn't really figure out why but she cared about _that woman_ more than she thought. Well, they say you don't know what you have until you lose it, so that must be one of those situations. At least the FID team was following her orders so far, which was good as they were not used to that kind of investigation. Brenda then knew, after talking with one of the detectives, Sharon hand picked them all so they really had to be good to be there, and they were willing to do anything to bring back their boss.

Sharon had been drugged to remain quiet and later on unconcious but before the drugs had any effect on her, she managed to send that text to Brenda. She knew the Chief would not be able to decode it herself, everyone knew Brenda and anything technological didn't get along and it meant inmediate disaster. However, Sharon hoped Lieutenant Tao could be able to crack it. She would've sent a real text if her phone wasn't dying.

As she opened her eyes again, she didn't know how much time had passed but the headache was worse than it had been at first, as after all she had been the one hit with the lamp in the head. If that wasn't enough, she was handcuffed to a bed, all her clothes but her bra and panties had been removed and every inch of her budy hurt like... Hell, even her hair was hurting.

"Welcome back, Kate." A female voice said.

"Who are you?" Sharon asked.

"Doesn't matter who I am, little Miss Adams. We found you and we're going to finish what we started."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, Katherine. You knew this day was going to come."

"You're insane, and stop calling me Katherine. That is not my name."

The woman then stepped closer to the bed and pulled Sharon's hair down, making her look up to the cieling, gasping in pain.

"Listen to me, little ungrateful bitch. You'll do as we say."

Sharon laughed at her. "Trying to give orders to someone cuffed to a bed? Quite a pathetic and sad attempt to control someone."

The woman then moved her free hand over Sharon's side and the pain increased, almost blinding her. Sharon felt the woman's fingers pulling in and out of the wound, which she didn't notice until then, and bit her bip so that she wouldn't scream but she bit it so hard she started to bleed.

"Obey our orders."

Sharon looked up at her, their faces were close, Her eyes were filled with tears, pain and rage. "Over my dead body." She said at spat at the woman's face.

Angry, the woman slapped Sharon hard across the face and left.

Everyone was back at Major Crimes HQ, even FID as it had been stablished as a temporal situation as earlier that day their HQ had been blown up. Of course, Brenda's team wasn't really happy about it but as they were working on the same case, together and not against each other, it was bearable.

Without Raydor, they were out of control. Each team member was trying to control the rest of them, which was annoying and Brenda was getting pissed off. As they didn't listen to anyone anymore, Brenda pulled rank on them all and sent them to her office. After ten minutes, they walked out looking down and ashamed of their behaviour; at least they then went back to their task quietly.

"Chief?" Gabriel called out.

"Yes?"

"There's a young woman waiting in the lobby and she refuses to give us her name."

"And should I be concerned about that because..."

"She refuses to talk to anyone but you."

Brenda was taken aback, but even more so by the words that came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "Alright. I'll go and talk to her then."

"Chief, that's a risk. You can't..." Provenza was saying but Brenda cut him.

"If I'm not back in ten minutes, Detective Sanchez and Lieutenant Flynn will go to the lobby."

Everyone had their orders so Brenda made her way downstairs. Who would it be and why did the woman just want to talk with her? It made her nervous. What if it was a trap? Taking a deep breath, Brenda kept on walking and then she spotted the young woman, around mid thirty, long red hair, fair skin, green eyes and what seemed to be an expensive business suit. Ironically, Brenda thought of Sharon, it was like a younger version of the Captain but with fiery hair.

"Chief Johnson?" The young woman asked as her eyes laid on Brenda.

"Yes, it's me." Brenda said.

"I'm sorry I have to act so secretly but I'm only following orders."

"Orders? Who gave them to you?"

"Captain Raydor."

Brenda's eyes widened. "Did you talk with her?"

"She called me this morning. She was... Shaky, jumpy... Nothing like her. She told me I'd have to talk with you if something happened to her."

"What did she say?"

"You're the only one who can help her and to do as you said."

Brenda sighed. "I figured as much. And, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"Eileen. Elieen Raydor."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. I was going to post this on Friday night but I was very tired and trying new meds for my insomnia so I was K.O. sooner than expected. And I had to rewrite the first part because it was too heavy-dark, so what you'll read is light version of the original. Also, this is shorter than usual but hey I can't give all the clues all once, can I? I should note as well the begining of this chapter is quite the trigger warning moment as it hints something that happened to Sharon and is about to happen again. Just thought a head's up was in order.

* * *

Sharon was awake again, not knowing what time was it but for sure it was night time as it was still dark outside. She was tired, the pain had increased; as she looked down, she saw the bruises in her skin, the cuts and scratches turning her pale skin into crimson. Some blood was dried already whereas some was fresh, she kept bleeding as some of the wounds were deep like the ones in the abdomen, wrist and calf. If anything, she was surprised to be awake, the pain was unbearable and it was usual to pass out but there she was, wide awake. However, there was something worse; she was naked and still cuffed to the bed, and considering the jolt of pain between her legs and the bruises in her thighs, even drugged, Sharon could put two and two together.

Hearing a door slamming, she looked up, and although she was seeing a blur, she figured out it was a man... Undressing...

'_Oh Christ, no, not again.'_ Sharon thought and closed her eyes; as she opened them again, he was by the bed and pulling her legs apart. She tried to resist, to put a fight, but that only earned her a punch on the face and pressure in one of her wounds, making her bleed faster and cry out in pain.

'_If I get out of this one... I kill them... I swore I wouldn't but I will...' _

Brenda still couldn't fathom what she found out in fifteen minutes. Sharon was a mother, single mother if she corrected herself; said daughter was born when the Captain was just twenty-two and the father had died the day they found out about the pregnancy. At least her parents let her stay home and helped her with the baby while she was studying. Said daughter, Eileen, had followed her mother's steps and joined the police, despite Sharon's oposition. That had turned for the worse when Eileen informed her mother she was joining Internal Affairs, just like her. If a Raydor wasn't enough to drive everyone crazy, a younger look alike of the department's worse nightmare didn't make it easier.

To her defense, Eileen was nicer when working with people she couldn't stand, but she was as passionate and driven as her mother. She joined FID nine months ago, right after the Ally Moore case; there was a vacant in the team, and a new officer was needed. Eileen was picked as the new member, and everyone thought she was just chose for being Sharon's daughter. Everyone thought it was just too obvious she was chosen for that but soon they were proved wrong, just like she was treated like everyone else in the team, there was no mother-daughter relationship at work, it was a Lieutenant following the orders given to her by her superior officer. And three months ago everyone in the team thought it was the right decision when Sharon appointed Eileen as the second in command, though none of them knew why she had done it, it was even unknown for her daughter.

"So, Eileen, you're a Lieutenant?" Brenda asked as they walked into her office.

"Yes, and FID's boss when mom's absent." Eileen answered.

"Like, let's say, today?"

"Yes, today's a good example even if..."

"I know what you mean. Now, I wonder where were you all day? Sharon's temporary joined us for a case and they needed to appoint someone as the boss."

Eileen nodded. "I had three days off, starting today. I was in San Diego but as soon as Maika texted me about the kidnapping, I called off the break and came here."

"Okay, and who is Maika?"

"Oh, she's one of the detectives." The redhead then turned around to point at her. "There, the one with the straight raven hair. She's my best friend, we met at the academy and mom's like her favorite aunt."

Provenza then walked in to tell them they got back some results, and then froze as his eyes laid on Eileen.

Brenda smiled. "Lieutenant Provenza, let me introduce you to Eileen Raydor, also known as Lieutenant Raydor."

The redhead smiled. "Nice to meet you, I've heard too much about you."

"Oh, really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, you and Andrews always managed to piss mom off. Now you do the same with Flynn. But it's always fun to her her telling those stories, way better than fairytales when I was a kid."

Provenza, still shocked, left the room and the redhead laughed.

"It's true though. Too bad mom didn't meet you until last year. Bed time stories about you both butting heads would've been priceless. Not that I don't hear about what happens when you work together..." She said to Brenda.

Brenda then raised an eyebrow. "So she tells you about out lack of cooperation?"

"That's a way to call it." She said. "Oh and I know she can be a huge bitch when she wants, but if you get to know her she's really far from it. Quite a goofball is you ask me."

"I wouldn't mind seeing that side of hers."

"Well, she wanted to bribe you with a huge box of expensive chocolates next time you work together. She was joking, but I think she meant it."

Brenda laughed. "She certainly forgot the box this morning. Anyway, let's see what they have for us."

Both teams got together to share what they had. FID, just because it was tradition, had to go first. The notes, the ones from the morning, the envelope left at Sharon's house, the ones in the package and the one Brenda found on the pillow were all written by the same person. The contents of said package were being examined at the moment, but it was clear Sharon had been followed for a few weeks; also, it seemed Katherine Adams was last seen in New York in August 1973. No one reported her missing neither her death so she might have been hidding all these years.

Then it was Major Crimes' turn. The _K _pendant had blood dry spats on it, it had been analyzed and the blood belonged to the first victim in the cold case, Daniel Anderson. The hair found on the lamp in the guest room at Brenda's belonged to a Jane Doe as there was no DNA, as the hairs did not come straight from the root. However, they could determine the woman was a natural redhead who had dyed her hair in a chestnut tone for years. However, she wasn't a Jane Doe for long as Eileen shared her mother had been doing that for the past ten years, and she'd never get why she ruined her red hair. As they didn't seem to believe her, even if Provenza mentioned she remembered Sharon as a redhead some years ago, she snapped in the trademarked Raydor bitchy way. Then, at least, there was no doubt they were mother and daughter.

Flynn then reminded them about Sharon being someone she was not, but Brenda shut down the idea and that part of the investigation saying that was not their priority at the moment. They had to find Sharon and Kate. Sighing, Eileen looked down as she knew the truth; her mother had told her about her past, her real name, what happened to her family and her father. Sadly, she also knew her mother well enough to know she had certain amount of insanity to die for her daughter so that whoever once destroyed their family wouldn't land on her, as like her mother told her countless times: nobody harms my little girl if I can avoid it, no matter what I have to do or the prize I have to pay.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/U. Long time no update, I know. There's too much drama in my life lately and sadly it will go on for a long time, and Christmas will be a epic failure of enourmous proportions. If what I'm expecting happens I may even mock it and make a fic out of it, who knows. Anyway, if that wasn't enough I've also had a writers block and this fic was majorly affected by said block; at least I'm inspired again to write but in chapter eight things are going to change into a way I didn't really think of when I started to write this story and yet it'll fit with the original plot. Let's say there'll be a quite unexpected crossover coming but it will be as a secondary plot so the main story will be the same.**

**Oh and I'm a bit surprised nobody tried to decode the text message with the number for the location where Sharon's being held hostage/kidnapped. I took the text-number-location idea from a Bones' episode.**

* * *

Brenda was back in her office talking to Eileen as Lieutenant Tao stormed in.

"Chief, I'm sorry but we cracked the text."

"And what does it say?" Brenda asked.

"What text?" Eileen asked, confused.

"Oh." Brenda forgot about it. "Your mother texted me about five hours ago."

"What?" Eileen stood up, upset. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I forgot about telling you, but still, by that time Lt. Tao was already working on it." Brenda stood as well.

"So? I thought both FID and Major Crimes were cooperating, really working together and sharing any information so that the investigation moves along smoothly. And we did not withhold any information about this case."

"Lieutenant Raydor, I..."

"Cut the crap, Brenda, and don't you dare pull rank on me. No wonder mom can't stand you most of the time."

"Liutenant, that is no way to talk to your superior officer." Brenda was annoyed.

"What part of 'don't pull rank on me' didn't you get?" Eileen then quickly grabbed Brenda's phone from the desk and searched for the incoming texts. Soon, she found the one her mother sent. "You wasted five hours when I can crack this in a few minutes."

"Give. Me. My. Phone."

Eileen handed it back, looking mad. "FYI, I know where they are." She said and stormed out of the office.

"Chief?" Tao said, still standing on the same spot.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"The text says 'Santa Monica Raydor house'"

Nodding, Brenda took her trench coat and purse before leaving her office, though she didn't go very far as she addressed her team on the possible location, with the help of a still quite upset Eileen as she was the one who knew the house's location even if it turned out to be known by Maika as well.

"The house referenced on the text is the house Captain Raydor inhereted last year as her mother passed away." Eileen explained and then finally gave the address to everyone in the room.

"Ladies, gentlemen, you all know what to do now." Brenda said, more authorative than usual. "Load your weapons and get your vests, those people will not hesitate shooting everyone and trying to kill as many as possible. Let's try and not turn it into a killing competition, we need both Captain Raydor and Kate Adams alive as much as whoever are the kidnappers and murderers."

They didn't need to hear it twice; they all were tired, it was over three in the morning but they all were loaded up on caffeine so everyone was hopping it would be enough to keep them awake until adrenaline took over, if they were lucky enough to get a rush of said hornome.

Everyone grabbed their equipment, extra ammo included. As they all made their way to their cars, this time, Brenda shared hers with Eileen and Maika, the latter thinking of the Captain as some kind of aunt and so taking this almost as personal as her best friend, while they discussed the possible locations within the house for the hostages. The panic room was the first to be tossed out, later followed by the kitchen and living room, as well a garage, pool and backyard. However, they could not be sure until they checked every room so it didn't really matter which rooms they wanted to forget about, they'd have to check them all; at least it worked to kill time.

As soon as they were getting closer to the house, all cars turned off the lights not to be seen or detected from the inside. Eileen had to open the gate for them all as she was the only one who knew the code and as silently as possible all drove in. All cars parked, FID and Major Crimes split in two teams; the teams were lead by Eileen and Maika, as they were the ones who had been there before and so knew every entrance and room in the house. Brenda, Flynn, Tao, Sanchez and other three FID detectives were on Eileen's team, whereas Provenza, Gabriel, Taylor, Fritz and the rest of FID were on Maika's. They decided to split because it would be easier than them all going all at once, making them an easier target and, as well, could check the place faster.

Backyard, garage and kitchen were the first places they checked, all clear. Same could be said about the basement and game room, as well as the dinning and living rooms. However, things turned ugly when Taylor checked the library as he quickly had to get out before getting shot, and that was what alarmed everyone else. Soon, it was all a mix of gunshots and screams, and in some cases even fights like the one Sanchez had with one of the kidnappers and thankfully the detective was able to knock the other man out before it got even more out of control. One of the kidnappers died, and another one was injured, as both Flynn and Gabriel were.

By that time, they still had to check upstairs and find Captain Raydor and Katherine Adams. Oddly enough, the fire ceased but no one in either team let their guard down. The rooms upstairs, mostly bedrooms, were checked one by one. It was exasperating as they didn't find anyone nor anything to prove anyone had been held hostage in the past hours, until they reached the final room. It was the master bedroom and all sight of anyone else in the house was long gone. Clearly the kidnappers had left, unless they were hiding in the room. Eileen was the first to step closer to the room, trying to get any signs from the inside; she didn't get any. Slowly reaching for the door handle, she looked back and upon recieving a nod from Brenda, Eileen opened the door and stepped in, gun and flashlight in hand, closely followed by Brenda.

Switching on the light, the finally discovered the horror before their eyes: the room almost completely turned upside down, signs of violence almost everywhere they looked, piles of clothes and too much blood for someone to still be alive, or close to death. That was when both Brenda and Eileen, still the only ones inside the room as the Chief ordered everyone to wait outside unless they were needed, laid their eyes on the bloody bed. Fearing both for the worse, as there was a white sheet no longer looking so white anymore covering what seemed to be a lifeless body, both stepped closer to the mattress and then noticed the cuffs and Eileen instantly recognized her mother's hands; in almost no time, she pulled the sheet back down from her face and the sight almost made her scream. Burns, cuts and bruises as well as a broken nose and lip were the Captain's face.

Reaching for her neck with trembling hands, Eileen tried to find her pulse and she was relieved to feel it, even though it was very weak. Still with shaky hands, she dared to pull up the sheet briefly to check her mother's injures and it was too bad, so bad she couldn't help but crying. Looking up, she noticed Brenda was quickly taking on the phone so that ambulances would arrive as soon as possible, all while she was doing her best not to cry as well. As she was done, she looked around for the key to release the Captain from the cuffs, and although that was quite unsuccessful as said key was nowhere in sight, they decided to try and use the key from their cuffs; Eileen handed her key to Brenda and she then released both wrists just as Fritz walked in and was taken aback as he observed how his wife started to let the tears she had been holding fall freely as Eileen held her too close to death mother in her arms.

Walking to his wife, Fritz held Brenda as she silently cried on his shoulder as he now had to be the rock, the anchor. They both had been over the past few months getting to know the stubborn Captain better and becoming friends, but of course that didn't mean working together for Brenda with her was getting that easy. And yet, it was obvious how much that situation was affecting her. A few minutes later, she finally compossed herself together just as the sirens were heard still away, just as all the detectives stepped in and finally got to know what was going on. Even those who disliked Raydor the most were affected by it.

"This is personal, Chief." Flynn said, trying to stop the bleeding from his wound with a hand.

"What do you mean, Lieutenant?" Brenda asked.

"This. All of this. They went and targeted one of us, this is now personal." Flynn explained.

Brenda heard Eileen chuckle at that, even if it sounded more like a sob, because they all knew the way Andy Flynn despised Sharon Raydor, and yet he was taking it personal.

"How is she?" Provenza asked.

"Barely alive." Eileen said, almost whispering. Her voice broken, as she was still sobbing, and when Maika got closer they both had quite the cryfest.

Feeling her hand being squeezed, Eileen looked up and was greeted by a pair of very tired and almost lifeless green eyes.

"Mom!" The redhead exclaimed as her mother was concious.

"Ei... Leen... Do not... Let them... Find you." Raydor whisperd between breaths, as it was painfully obvious she was having a hard time breathing. Everyone but the redhead was confused as to what her mother was talking about.

"Sharon." Brenda said and got closer to the bed, as she needed answers. "Please, hang on. Paramedics are really close."

"I don't think... I'm gonna... Last long... I've been drugged... Lost too much... Blood..."

"You'll be fine, Aunt Sharon." Maika said.

"I need to ask you something... Where... Where is Kate Adams?" Brenda said. "We only found you."

"I... I... Kate is..."

"Yes? Where is she? We must find her."

"Kate is..." Sharon passed out, again.

"Damn it!" Brenda exclaimed as Eileen shook her head.

"You don't get it, do you?" The redhead said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kate Adams is here. That's what she was trying to say."

Brenda was confused but couldn't really say a word as the paramedics rushed in and then they kicked out all the detectives, sent them out to do their jobs collecting evidence around the house.

"Eileen, what are you talking about?" Brenda asked again as they watched over the paramedics doing their work.

The young Lieutenant then sighed, upset. "For God's sake Chief! You can't be just that blind! You've seen the same photos as me. Fair skin, redhead, green eyes and if Kate's still alive, and she is, she'd then be 58 years old."

Brenda's mind then started to work a mile per second, and it just couldn't be. She tried to remember the photos and the only redhead in the photo looked like Eileen but she was too young... She couldn't be... Brenda's eyes then widened as it hit her.

"You can't be serious... Are you trying to say..." Brenda just couldn't voice it out loud.

"Yes, my mother is Katherine Adams."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/U. For those of you wanting to know what happens to Sharon aka if she'll survive or not, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait because we're now taking a trip to the summer of 1973! Which will also continue in the next chapter. And here's when we get our crossover with Sanctuary, but don't worry there won't be any abnormal hunting in this fic as like I said all the plots with the crossover will be secondary; however you should pay attention to the conversations between Helen Magnus and Kate Adams/Sharon Raydor from now on, as they'll have hints about what's to come in future chapters, including the last one. Also, we'll meet more people from Kate/Sharon's past and how the sweet Katherine 'Kate' Adams became Sharon Raydor.**

* * *

_7th August, 1973_

_A week passed since Daniel's murder, still no lead on the case. A day after the murder, a bomb was set up at the police station. Three officers died, the three of them were investigating the case and with them as well as all evidence gone, the case was put on hold. However, what didn't leak to the press was the Adams family status: the Adams were one of the first families to join WITSEC. Before that division was created, the family had been for years under protection and as soon as Witness Protection Program was created in 1970 the family was inmediately surrounded by the U.S. Marshalls._

_Everyone in the family knew they were under protection, but the children were protected the most, especially Katherine. She was the youngest child, and the one kept more underwraps about what happened to the family to be under such protection as it all took place a month before she was born. At first, seeing all those cops around the house when she was kid seemed more like a game, and they all were friendly with her which made it easier. As she grew up and started to go out, she always had at least someone following her to be sure she'd be alright; the Adams used to be a very influential family but after what happened in the early 50s they had to tone it down, live a quiter life even if they still had everything they had before that... Incident._

_On that day, Kate was waiting to talk with her father, William. She had been told to pack a bag and wait in his office. She didn't know what was going on, which made her nervous, especially as she still had to tell her family she was pregnant. As her father walked in, she stood up._

"_Dad? What's going on?" She asked._

_He closed the door behind him and walked over to his desk and sat on his chair, motioning her daughter to sit back down._

"_You can't stay here tonight, Katherine."_

"_Why?"_

"_Precaution. I have a feeling something may happen and I don't want you to be here if I'm right."_

"_But... We have private security... Marshalls to look out for us and protect us. I don't understand." Kate was confused._

"_Darling, it is for your own safety. The past week you've been cold and distant, ever since Daniel was murdered."_

"_And how do you expect me to react, dad? We were engaged and I'm pregnant!"_

"_You're... What?" William was now the confused one._

"_We found out last week, the day he died. We were going to wait a few weeks to let you all know, just to be sure everything's alright with the baby." _

"_Are you going to keep it?"_

"_Of course I am. She's the only link I have left to him. The Andersons don't talk to me anymore, they all say it's my fault, that I should be the one dead and not him."_

_Sighing, William stood up and around his desk; taking Kate's hands, he helped her to stand up and hugged her as she cried. _

"_It's not your fault, Kate. You know that, the man shot Daniel not you, didn't even point at you, he was the target."_

_She nodded, still sobbing on her father's shoulder. That's all she did for ten minutes until she finally pulled back and her father wiped her tears. He then kissed her forehead and smiled at her._

"_So, I'm going to have a grand daughter, eh?"_

_Kate smiled. "I don't know yet, but I feel like it's a girl."_

"_We all will love her, or him, and help you."_

"_Thank you, dad."_

"_Did you think of any names yet?"_

_She nodded. "If it's indeed a girl, Eileen. If it's a boy, Daniel."_

"_So if it's a boy he'll be named after his father, and if it's a girl after my mother?"_

"_Yes. I know how much grandma meant to you, dad, even if I never met her."_

"_I'm proud of you, Katherine. And we all respect and accept your decission to keep the baby. But you have to go for a week, until things calm down."_

"_But why do I have to go, dad? And where?"_

"_I promise to explain you everything when you get back. You'll go to California, and stay with the Raydors. You remember them, right?"_

"_Yes, they were always nice with me so I guess I'll be fine with them."_

"_Anastacia and Sarah will go with you to protect you."_

_Kate then smiled; Anastacia had been looking after almost after she was born, one of the private secury staff members and close friend. Sarah, U.S. Marshall and had always been friendly with Kate. They were the only ones who knew about the pregnancy, and they both knew about the engagement before Kate's family. _

"_Well, at least I'll have fun."_

"_But be careful, Kate. I want you and the baby back here, in one piece, next week."_

"_We'll be fine dad." She then hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Take care."_

_Half an hour later, Katherine, Anastacia and Sarah were already in the airport. They were scheduled to fly from New York to Dallas and then to Los Angeles. After that, they'd go by car to Santa Monica, as that's where the Raydors lived. The flight to Dallas was quiet but sadly there was a delay to the LA flight and later on was cancelled to the next day. After getting in touch with the Marshalls in Dallas, Sarah managed to find them a safe place to spend the night, all while Anastacia did the same with the Raydors to warn them about the change of plans._

_It was a safe house in Arlington, small but cute. Kate didn't really care, she was tired and wanted to sleep. She didn't want to have dinner but Anastacia insisted on it, if it wasn't for her then for the child, and then Kate gave in. After she headed to bed, Sarah and Anastacia took watch turns, switching every two hours. The first four hours, and so first two turns, were quiet, peaceful, but during Sarah's second watch chaos took over._

_Three masked men broke into the house, all asking for Kate. The noise downstairs made both Anastacia and Katherine wake up, the latter remained in her room while Anastacia grabbed her gun and made her way downstairs. Then the firing started, which made Kate panic, so she quickly changed her clothes; Sarah made her way upstairs to Kate's room and closed the door._

"_You have to go, Kate. Now."_

"_Why? What's going on?"_

"_Anastacia's dead. One of them too, there are two left and they want you. They're here to get you."_

"_But... But no one knows I'm here!"_

_There was a bang in the door._

"_Kate, take your bag and leave now."_

"_Where am I supposed to go?"_

"_Go to a hotel, use a fake name and spend the night. Just make sure to make it back to the airport in time for your flight. If I get out of this one, I'll meet you at the airport tomorrow."_

_More banging on the door._

"_Sarah..." _

"_Leave. Now!"_

_As a they started to shoot through the door, Katherine left the room, climbing down the window and run. She didn't know where to go, she had never been to Arlington before which didn't make it easy. It was dark, and she was scared. Who were those men and why were they after her? Was that why her father, William Adams, had sent her away for her own safety?And now here she was, in a place she's never been, alone, lost and scared. She sat down in a bench, and that's when she noticed she was hurt, she was bleeding on her left shoulder, which explained why it hurt her each time she moved her shoulder. If that wasn't enough, it started to rain heavily._

"_Lovely, just lovely." Kate said and sighed._

"_Storms around this time of the year are certainly lovely." _

_Kate then looked behind her, as that's where the female voice came from._

"_What... What do you want... From me?" Kate was frightened, what if that woman was also after her?_

"_Help you, if you let me." She smiled. "I've seen you wandering, running actually, and you seem lost."_

"_I'm lost. And hurt, too."_

"_May I?" She said, pointing at the wound in Kate's shoulder. "I'm a doctor."_

_Kate nodded and let the woman check the wound. _

"_You've been shot. At least it's a clean wound, I won't have to fish for the bullet but I'll have to clean and sew you up." The woman then sat next to Kate. "I'd ask you what happened though I think it will be wiser to introduce myself first." She smiled and held out her hand. "Helen Magnus."_

_Kate smiled weakly and shook Helen's hand. "Katherine Adams."_

"_So, what happened Katherine?"_

_Kate didn't know if she could trust the woman but somehow she felt she could, in fact, she really felt like she even should if she wanted to survive. After all, Anastacia had been training her since she was a little girl how to figure out if someone was lying or telling the truth and so far, Helen Magnus was telling the truth, but how much could she tell that mysterious doctor?_

"_I was staying in a small house here in Arlington with a couple of friends. We were taking turns to watch the house."_

"_Taking turns?" Magnus questioned._

"_Private security and Marshall. They were with me to protect me."_

"_From who?"_

"_I don't know. My father sent me away today for a week to stay in Santa Monica, but our flight to LA was cancelled until tomorrow so we got to that safe house. We flew to Dallas from New York. My dad had this kind of gut feeling he has when something's about to get really ugly so that's why I'm here, to stay safe but... I..." Kate was about to start crying, and she hated to cry in public. "I had to runaway from the safe house. Anastacia's dead and I don't know if Sarah's alive or not. Three men got into the house and asked about me, for some reason they want me and... And now I'm soaked, wounded, lost, scared and telling you, a total stranger, about me."_

"_If I'm such a stranger why did you tell me about it? I could be one of them."_

"_You're not lying. I was secretly taught since I was little to detect liars, if people were trustworthy or completely insane and dangerous. You seem genuine interested in what happened to me, and help me. If you were one of them you would've killed or kidnapped me already."_

_Helen smiled. "You're good, Katherine. Surprisingly good."_

"_I try to do my best." Kate smiled back._

"_I'm sorry about Anastacia, and where is Sarah?"_

"_She stayed at the house, gave me time to climb down the window when they started to shoot through the door."_

"_So that's probably when you got shot."_

"_We agreed on meeting tomorrow at the airport, but I don't know if..."_

"_She'll be alive?" Kate nodded. "Do you have somewhere to go?"_

"_No, I don't. I was going to check in a hotel."_

"_I'm staying at a house I rented; it's just a few blocks away."_

"_Are you inviting me to spend the night?"_

"_Well, unless you have a better idea and I'll be able to patch you up. Also something tells me that if a Marshall was with you, you're then in WITSEC, aren't you?"_

_Kate nodded. "And probably got in troube for telling you."_

"_I won't tell if you don't." Helen said and both smiled. "So, shall we?"_

_Grabbing her bag Kate stood up, as Helen did, and followed her. It started to rain even heavier as they started to walk, which annoyed Katherine more, mostly because she had straightened her hair that morning and it would look like crap later on. Still, she walked silently and just did as Helen said. _

_As they finally arrived, Helen removed her coat and Kate spotted her gun._

"_You're not going to shoot me, are you?"_

"_Katherine, I have this gun for different reasons, not to hurt you."_

"_I'm... I'm sorry, I just... I don't even know why my dad sent me away, nor even why we've been protected by the goverment even before I was born."_

"_Go upstairs and change your clothes, I figure you have some in your bag?" Kate nodded. "Right, come back here when you're done so I can tend your wound."_

_Doing as she was told, Katherine made her way upstairs with her bag. Helen then made her way to the kitchen and made tea, hoping her guest liked it because she had no coffee as it was something she'd never take. She couldn't help it, she was a true British stereotype that way so Helen smiled at that. The tea would not only help them both to warm up, but also, hopefully, Katherine may realize Helen meant no harm. Clearly that girl had been through too much in too little time and she was alone in an unknown place for her; however, her skills to detect Helen's intentions at first sight were impressive, even if she had been trained, there had to be something she had been born with._

_Making her way downstairs, now wearing dry clothes, Kate waited for Helen in the living room, just where she was told to wait. Minutes passed, and Kate was still alone which made her uneasy mostly because the kind doctor was still a stranger to her._

"_Doctor Magnus?" Kate called out and waited again, this time sitting on the couch and protectively stroke her still flat belly._

_A few minutes later, Helen walked into the living room carrying a tray with cups and a teapot; setting it on the table next to the couch, she sat next to Katherine._

"_I apologize for making you wait, Katherine. It was almost impossible to find this tray."_

_Kate smiled. "It's fine, and you can call me Kate."_

"_Kate will be then. So tell me, do you like tea?" Helen asked and then observed the way the young girl's hands were position, making her suspicious._

"_I love tea! My friends sometimes make fun of me because I don't like coffee."_

"_They certainly don't know what they're missing." Helen said as she poured tea into their cups and then handed one of them to Kate._

"_Thank you." She said taking the cup in her hands. "You didn't really have to but it is very kind of you."_

_Magnus smiled as she held her cup. "You were soaked so it will help you to warm up." As they both sipped from their cups, Helen noticed how one of Kate's hands was resting over her stomach again. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"_

_Kate almost spilled the tea she was drinking. "How... How do you know?"_

"_Your hand resting protectively, the way you were sitting on the bench hinted it a little as well as now in the couch. And you have that little glow already."_

_Kate blushed. "I guess it would be stupid to lie about it."_

"_Does the father know you're expecting?"_

"_He knew." Kate's eyes instantly filled with tears. "We were engaged to be married later this year but..."_

"_He left you?"_

"_No!" Kate said loudly and looked up. "He was murdered last week at my best friend's wedding. He was standing next to me and this man... Wearing a mask, shot him twice, head and chest. He died almost instantly."_

"_Oh dear, I had no idea. I'm so sorry for your loss, Kate." _

"_Thank you, and well yes, you couldn't really know." Bitting her lip, Kate then looked into Helen's blue eyes as she asked what was on her mind. "Do you think it's a bad idea I'm keeping the baby?"_

"_Well, medically, for as long as you both are healthy there is no reason why you shouldn't go on with your pregnancy."_

"_Everything seems normal and I wan to..." As Kate was talking, the cup fell from her hand and smashed on the floor._

_Quickly, Helen put hers aside and got closer to Kate to check her. "Are you alright?"_

"_I'm feeling... Dizzy... A bit cold..."_

"_Bloody hell! You've lost too much, your wound is worse than I thought at first." Magnus exclaimed._

_Kate tried to stand up but collapsed on the couch as everything started to spin around her and then all faded to black as she heard Magnus' voice calling her name._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/U. I should've updated this a few weeks ago but I got blocked again. Originally, this chapter was going to start right after where we left off in the previous one but in the end I decided to keep that for later. I included a few more characters from Sanctuary here, somehow explaining how or why they're close to the Raydors so that it won't seem so out of the blue. Also, I wrote this chapter with 2 hours of sleep in almost 48 hours so if it's a bit more confusing or 'insane' than usual that's why. Still I hope y'all enjoy it!**

* * *

As she was unconcious, or asleep or drugged again as she didn't really know what was going on, Sharon remembered, or dreamed as it all depended on what state she was in, the night she met the kind doctor and now closest friend, Helen Magnus. The brunette knew it was in her mind for some reason, but she couldn't really figure out why, just like any other time she thought of the doctor; oddly enough, it was whenever she was in danger and certainly her life was closer to be over than ever.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and the light inside the ambulance almost made her close them again, but Sharon needed to talk to her daughter who was looking at her.

"Mom?" Eileen asked.

Sharon was really weak and tired but she did her best to speak.

"Mom, I can't hear you." Eileen then got closer to her mother, removed the mask that was over part of her face and leaned down to listen to whatever her mother was trying to tell her.

"Call... Magnus..." Sharon whispered, coughing after each word left her lips.

Eileen placed the mask back on her mother, and nodded. "I'll call Aunt Helen as soon as we arrive." She said and didn't argue her mother's request. Why did she want Magnus there was a mystery but Eileen knew if anyone could ever really bring her mother to a certain level of normality it was her aunt of sorts.

Sharon and Helen were not relatives, but they were very close, just like if they were sisters ever since they met; Eileen grew up spending her time in Los Angeles and the Old City, where Magnus' Sanctuary was. In fact, Magnus was the one who was with Sharon when Eileen was born, in the Sanctuary as Sharon's life was still at risk and all the stress caused an early labor as she was only in the 30th week when she gave birth to Eileen. Years later Eileen was told the kind of wreck her mother had been for weeks after she was born as Sharon felt guilty for not being able to hang on a few weeks more, no matter how much Magnus, the Big Guy and James Watson tried to calm her down and make her see everything would be alright. Sharon didn't believe any of it until she was able to hold her little girl for the first time, almost two months after she was born. Hadn't it been for Magnus and Watson's experiments to help Eileen and the girl wouldn't be in that ambulance holding her mother's hand.

Spending so much time at the Sanctuary was part of what made her mother so good at her job, after all, hanging out with James Watson for years can be very helpful and inspiring, which was also why Eileen followed her mother's steps: Sharon was her role model and Watson, or Uncle James as Eileen and Ashley, Magnus' daughter, called him, telling her all those stories made her want to be a cop.

A blonde girl, in her early twenties, wearing black pants, a black leather jacket and what seemed to be black combat boots, was wandering in the ER with a guy, probably in his thirties, brown hair, wearing jeans, sneakers and a grey pullover. They were hungry so they walked over to the nearest vending machine and got some candy. Not the best but it would do for now. As they were making their way back, they had to stop as paramedics rushed in. A woman was in the strecher, in very bad condition but the blonde girl was still able to recognise her.

"Aunt Sharon!" She exclaimed.

"What? That's not..." He said and he tried to take a look at the woman's face in the gurney. "Okaaaaay, maybe's her but..."

"But what? She's been beaten up! Go get my mom, Henry." She said as she run after the paramedics.

Henry sighed and made his way to the waiting room. He scanned the room until he find the one he was looking for so he walked towards her.

"Doc?" She looked up. "We might have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Ash recognized the Captain as she was brought in, in a gurney and looking like hell." Henry said.

The woman's eyes widened. "Sharon's here?"

"Who is Sharon?" A guy sitting next to the doctor asked.

"Long story, Will." She said and stood up. "You stay here and wait until Kate is discharged." She said to him and then looked at Henry. "Let's see if it's really her."

"C'mon, Magnus. Kate can just call us whenever she's out." Will whined.

"You're staying here, Dr. Zimmerman." Magnus said and walked away with Henry.

Will knew he was quite done as soon as he heard Magnus say his last name; she only did that if she was pissed with him or didn't want him around for a while.

As Henry walked with the doctor, they soon found Ashley devouring the chocolate bar she'd bought earlier. Either she was hungrier than it seemed or she had confirmed it was the Captain and so was too worried to stay quiet.

"Ashley!" Magnus called and her daughter then looked at her. "Was it her? Sharon?"

Ashley nodded as she walked to them. "She's not doing well, mom. She's really, really bad."

"How bad?" Magnus asked.

"Awful! She has cuts and bruises... Burns, her nose and lower lip are broken too... And that's just the face." Ashley said, shuddering as she spoke.

"Just her face?" Henry said.

"Yeah, I asked the paramedics and they said she had tons of cuts, she's been stabbed a few times too. And turns out she was in the shooting at the police station this morning! Oh and they drugged her a lot." Ashley explained.

"They must've found her." Magnus said, mostly to herself.

"Found her?" Ashley asked.

"Yes." Said the doctor sighing. "If I'm correct, they're here to kill her."

"Wait doc, kill her? Our Cap? No way." Henry said, unable to believe what Magnus said.

"Who would want to kill Aunt Sharon?" Ashley asked.

"Those who killed our family thirty-seven years ago." Eileen said as she walks towards them, as she had heard the short conversation.

"Eileen!" Magnus, Henry and Ashley exclaimed at the same time and then they all hugged her.

"What's happened?" Magnus asked as they all pulled back.

Sighing, Eileen explained a short version of what they knew. "Mom's been shot at in the morning, someone got into her house and left a package, as it was no longer safe for her to be there she was going to spend the night with Chief Johnson but at some point they kidnapped mom and..."

"Someone kidnapped Aunt Sharon? What, was she sleeply not to fight them off?" Ashley said.

"We suspect they were at least three and she was knocked out, later on drugged. They brought her to the old family house in Santa Monica and... They uh..." Eileen had to stop for a moment to go on. "Mom was beaten, burnt with cigarretes, stabbed a few times, raped... Just... Tortured her, handcuffed to the bed and... And she was barely alive when we found her... In the ambulance, she was concious for a moment and she asked me to call you." Eileen said, looking at Magnus when she refered to the brief conversation in the ride to the hospital.

"Did she tell you why?" The doctor asked.

"No she didn't. She was hardly able to speak." And the redhead then broke down and started to cry.

Magnus then pulled her into a hug, and rubbed her back as she spoke. "She'll go through this, she'll make it. We will make sure she gets out of this one alive." She said, not only meaning every word but also because she couldn't bear losing another close friend.

"Th-they won't let he-her go." Eileen sobbed.

"Who?" Magnus asked.

"They know she's... She's Kate Adams, she was followed for weeks and whoever is behind this will not stop until we catch them because we are not going to lose someone else. We are not going to lose another officer and we will put this blood feud to an end." Brenda said as she had walked over them and everyone but Eileen looked at her. "Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson. We are investigating this case as well as a recent one which seems to be involved with the murder of the Adams family."

"How do you know it is related to her family?" Magnus asked.

"Sharon told me this morning, bringing everything she had about the old case about it." Brenda sighed. "No wonder she knew more about it than anyone else."

Ashley and Henry were confused. Were they calling the Captain now Kate Adams? It didn't make sense to any of them as they always knew her as Sharon Raydor.

"Eh, doc? Is there something we're missing here about the Cap?" Henry asked.

"Very long story, Henry. You and Ashley always wondered how we met, and we always told you it was complicated." Magnus explained.

"So she was this... Kate girl when she met you and then changed her name to Sharon?" Ashley assumed.

"Her mother's name, that's why she chose it. After everything calmed down, she needed a new identity and the Raydors agreed to somewhat adopt her, be part of the family as their daughter." Magnus said.

"I think I'll have a headache if I hear the long version." Ashley said and her mother glared at her.

Eileen then pulled away from the doctor and wipped her tears.

"Chief, these are doctor Helen Magnus, her daughter Ashley and Henry Foss." Eileen said, pointing at them when she said their names. "I grew up with them, sort of."

"Nice to meet you all." Brenda said, smiling politely and then turned her attention to the redhead. "We need to talk, Eileen. You know more about this case than you're letting us know, just like your mother, but if we want to stop it right here, you need to tell us about her past and your family."

"I don't think this is a good place." The redhead said.

"No, not here. Downtown, if you don't mind."

"Aunt Helen knows stuff about mom that it's unknown to me." Eileen said.

"And I'll gladly help in everything I can." The doctor said.

They moved back to the waiting room in the ER, and Will joined them. Eileen, Ashley and Henry were catching up; Magnus and Will were talking with Brenda about the case, as when Will introduced himself he also offered his help. Later on, Kate finally was discharged and joined them though she didn't really know what to do as she felt as the new kid nobody really knew. Maybe they should've all gone downtown but there was nothing they could really do as both Major Crimes and FID were still in Santa Monica, as well as the forensics team helping them out. It was going to be a very long night for everyone.

It was close to five in the morning when Eileen's name was called out and so she stepped out of the room. The team which had performed the surgery to save her mother's life, wanted to talk to her about how it went and Sharon's current situation. As she returned back to the waiting room, she looked paler than usual, so obviously they all rushed to her to make sure she was alright. And being her mother's daughter, the redhead flashed her best fake smile and lied to them all as she blamed it all on being exhausted. However, she shared with them Sharon's condition and although she was really lucky to be alive she was not out of risk as she had lost too much blood and some of the injuries were complicated, not to mention how drugged up she was. Due to all the pain she was going to go through, Eileen agreed to inducing her mother into a coma so that she'd go through the worse part in that state as well as detoxing. Visits were very limited and due to what had happened, Brenda made sure there was at least an officer outside the room day and night so that the Captain would be safe in case those crazy maniacs, as the blonde couldn't think of another way to describe them, tried to finish what they started.


End file.
